Spellbound
by Alidravana
Summary: Chris Halliwell decides to attend Metropolis University and meets Clark Kent. Sparks fly but relationships are never easy, especially between the son of a Charmed One and an alien. Clark/Chris
1. Something Wicca This Way Comes

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Smallville and they are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **Chapter 1: "Something Wicca This Way Comes"**

Pushing the hair out of his eyes, Chris Halliwell looked up at the man he had just run into. It felt as though he had hit solid steel, but instead he found himself looking at a very handsome, muscular man. He was wearing a dark navy flannel shirt with a pair of light blue jeans, and Chris couldn't help but notice the man's beautiful blue eyes, as the man had also bent down and was helping pick up the books that had scattered across the sidewalk.

Clark had been walking across campus to find his first class of the year when a smaller brown haired man ran smack into him, obviously not looking where he was going. "Psychology 101, Medieval History, and Intro to Criminology?" Clark mused, picking up the textbooks that the man had dropped. "That's quite an interesting course load," he commented.

Chris blushed. Ever since he, Melinda, and Wyatt had come fully into their powers, it seemed as though high school had been full time demon vanquishing with a dash of education on the side. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life professionally, so he had decided to move to Metropolis and take a random course load at the University, in the hopes of finding something he enjoyed doing. Shrugging, Chris replied "Couldn't decide on what to take." Standing up, he reached out for the books that the other man had picked up. "Sorry about running into you, I was trying to figure out where my first class was."

Clark handed over the books. "No problem, I wasn't fully watching where I was going either. I think we actually have the same first class, Intro to Criminology with Professor Blake? After seeing the man nod, Clark stuck out his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Clark Kent".

Chris shifted his books to his left arm and shook Clark's hand. "Chris Halliwell," he replied.

That name sounded familiar to Clark, but he couldn't place it. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that they only had 10 minutes to get to class, which Clark thought was still halfway across campus. If he was on his own, he wouldn't be too concerned because he could just super speed to class. "We better get a move on, or we will be late."

Chris just nodded. If Clark wasn't there, he could have just orbed to class, but oh well, didn't hurt to make new acquaintances. "Lead the way," he said with a grin, sensing that Clark at least had somewhat of an idea where they were heading to.

The two managed to make it to class on time and Clark helped Chris find his next class afterwards, with a promise to meet up for coffee later that week.

xxxxx

Later that week at the coffee shop….

Clark had already ordered his coffee and was waiting patiently for Chris to arrive. He normally didn't make friends easily, with his secrets and all that, but Chris seemed like a really nice guy. A really nice cute guy, he thought to himself. After his many disastrous attempts of dating during high school, Clark had begun to realize that he was also attracted to men, although he had yet to date one yet.

The doorbell of the coffee shop dinged, bringing Clark out of his thoughts. Clark looked to see if it was Chris who had arrived, but instead a familiar head of blonde hair entered.

"Hey Clark!" Chloe exclaimed, surprised to see Clark in the store. He normally invited her to come with him when he went to the coffee shop. Grabbing her typical extra whip, soy caramel latte from the barista, she plumped down in one of the chairs next to Clark. "How'd your first week of classes go so far?"

Clark responded, offering tidbits of information here and there, but not fully paying attention to their conversation. He was still keeping an eye out for that shaggy brown hair.

Orbing into the back alley way of the coffee shop, Chris brushed the dirt off his pants and straightened his shirt. He had been running late and figured the best way to make it somewhat on time would be to orb there. Entering the coffee shop, he looked around the store for Clark, spotting him sitting with a pretty blond in the corner. Even though he had just met Clark earlier that week, Chris still felt a ping of jealousy when he saw the gorgeous blonde. It was just his luck that Clark swung the other way. Chris was going to duck back out of the coffee shop, but then Clark spotted him and waved.

Chloe turned to see who Clark was waving too. It was a slender man, with tousled chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing dark slim jeans, with a grey zip-up hoodie. He had a bulging messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

Seeing Clark's wave, Chris decided to swallow his jealousy and join the two at the table. He carefully weaved through the tables, making sure not to knock anyone with his bag. Reaching the table, he reached out his hand to the woman to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Chris Halliwell."

Chloe shook his hand firmly, looking curiously between Clark and Chris. "I'm Chloe Sullivan, a friend of Clark's," she introduced herself. "Halliwell….Halliwell, I know that name. Would you happen to be related to Phoebe Halliwell, of the Bay Mirror?" Chloe prided herself on knowing influential female writers. After all, she wouldn't be much of a journalist herself if she didn't do her research.

Chris nodded, taking a seat next to Clark. "Yeah, she's my aunt."

"That's it," Clark said, snapping his fingers. "I knew that name sounded familiar." Phoebe Halliwell was a well-known advice columnist; he should have recognized the name sooner. "Chloe and I are both taking journalism; I'm not surprised she picked up on your name."

Oh, so perhaps that's how the two of them met each other. Chris had also noticed how Chloe specifically introduced herself as a friend of Clark's, maybe there was hope yet.

"Are you from San Francisco as well then Chris? Does your family still live there?" Chloe asked, interested in finding out more about Chris, since Clark obviously seemed interested in him. She had been the first person Clark had confided in that he was bisexual.

Chris nodded in response to both of Chloe's questions and added "I'm going to grab a drink, I'll be right back." Pulling his wallet from his back pocket, Chris walked over to place his order.

Chloe swatted Clark on the arm. "Clark, you didn't tell me you were meeting a cute boy," she whispered loudly.

Clark blushed. "He's just someone I met in my criminology course."

"Well had you told me that you were on a date, I would have disappeared earlier," Chloe grinned, teasing Clark.

Clark groaned. "It's not a date Chloe, it's just coffee."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Clark." Chloe said, standing up with her drink. "Anyways, I will let you two have your coffee not-date. And you will have to fill me in when you get home." Clark nodded, knowing that he was never going to hear the end of it. Once Chloe told Lois, it was all he was going to hear back at their apartment for the next little while.

Chris was surprised to see that Chloe had left when he returned to the table. "I hope I didn't scare her off," he said jokingly, sitting back down next to Clark.

"Oh no, don't worry about that," Clark replied, taking Chris's comment more seriously than he intended. Looking at Chris's expression, he quickly realized that the other man had been joking and smiled.

The two of them fell into a relaxed conversation, talking about their parents and what they planned on getting out of their education. Chris glanced down at his watch. "Oh, it's nine o'clock already," Chris said, startled that three hours had passed and he had barely felt the time going by. "I have to get going; my mom isn't used to me being away from home yet and will get worried if I don't give her a call tonight." More like annoyed that he forgot to stop in for dinner. He stood up hurriedly, pulling the strap of his messenger bag over his head. "You'll be in class on Monday?" Chris asked Clark. At Clark's nod, Chris headed out of the shop and orbed back to the Manor.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" Piper's irate voice filled the house as Chris orbed in. Cringing, Chris realized that it was going to be a long night.

xxxxx

Author's Notes: A pairing that I have tossed around for a while but haven't written anything on. Will be a relatively short story. Using Charmed episode titles for the chapters. Let me know what you think!


	2. Give Me a Sign

**Chapter 2: "Give Me a Sign"**

They had been meeting for coffee once a week in addition to studying for their class together, and Chris had yet to figure out if Clark was gay or not. He had learned a lot about Clark from their conversations, that he was adopted when he was young but his adoptive parents were amazing, that his father had passed a few years ago from a heart attack, and that his mom was a senator. He had met Clark's two roommates, Lois and Chloe, and neither of them were dating Clark, which they made very clear when Clark introduced them. And he was discovering that Clark was a really nice guy who liked to help people, but he couldn't bring himself to ask Clark out yet. He didn't want to ruin a friendship.

"Chris, what is going on?" Wyatt asked, startling Chris from his thoughts. Wyatt had watched Chris stare at the same page in the Book of Shadows for the last five minutes. The two of them were trying to find the demon that Melinda had encountered earlier in the day in the book.

"Wh-what?" Chris replied, forgetting what he was supposed to be doing.

Wyatt walked over and nudged Chris aside from the book. "You're supposed to be looking up the demon with horns that Melinda saw but instead you're off in your own head. Is it a girl?"

Chris shook his head. It was definitely not a girl. Thinking of Clark's strong arms and muscular torso…

"You're doing it again." Wyatt said, poking Chris in the chest. "Come on, out with it."

Chris sighed and stepped away from the book, sitting down on the nearby love seat. Placing his head in his hands, he mumbled "It's not a girl. It's a guy." Peeking through his hands, he watched to see his brother's reaction.

Wyatt laughed. "Well it's about time that you told me you were gay." He sat down next to Chris and placed his arm around his younger brother's shoulders.

"Wait, what, you knew? How did you know?" Chris stuttered, he thought he had done a good job of hiding it.

"I saw you and Ryan making out behind the bleachers at my football game," Wyatt said bluntly.

"That was four years ago and you never said anything?" Chris responded, blushing at the thought of Wyatt seeing him with Ryan.

"Well I figured you would tell me when you were ready," Wyatt replied. "Anyways, what is going on? You haven't been able to focus all day."

Chris caught Wyatt up to speed, that he had met this really nice guy but wasn't sure if he was gay or not and wasn't sure how to find out. After hearing everything that Chris had to say, Wyatt told him that he should just ask Clark out.

"Look Chris, you said this Clark guy is really nice and understanding," Wyatt reasoned. With Chris's nod, Wyatt continued "Then you should just ask him out. If he is as nice as you are making him out to be, then even if he isn't gay, it shouldn't ruin the friendship. Just be careful."

"I'll think about it," Chris replied, knowing that Wyatt was referring to his being a witch/whitelighter. With that settled the two of them turned back to the Book of Shadows to complete their demon research.

Little did Chris know that Clark was having a similar conversation with his roommates….

"Okay Smallville, out with it," Lois said, passing Clark a beer and sinking into the couch next to him and Chloe. "You have been moping around the apartment all weekend. Now spill."

"It's Chris Halliwell, isn't it Clark?" Chloe added, butting into the conversation. She knew that Clark and Chris were meeting for weekly coffee dates, even if Clark wasn't referring to them as dates.

Clark nodded, "Yeah, I keep planning on asking him out, but it's like the words get stuck in my throat. And what if he isn't interested?" He fiddled with the edge of his shirt.

"Well the worst thing that will happen is that he will say no, Smallville," Lois reasoned. "But I don't know why he would."

"Yeah Clark, you should just go for it." Chloe urged. She had a pretty good feeling that Chris was interested, just by the way he acted when he and Clark were together.

"I'll think about it," Clark promised, taking a long swig out of his beer. He had a study meeting scheduled with Chris tomorrow; maybe by then he could get up the courage to ask Chris out.

xxxxx

They had been studying a couple hours, as there was a mid-term coming up shortly. Clark glanced over at Chris, focusing intently on the textbook laid out in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Clark figured there was no time like the present. "Now I may be way off base here, but I am really enjoying the time that we spend together, and I was wondering if you would like to go out? Clark stammered out.

Chris looked up at Clark, not sure that he understood Clark's question. "You mean, as in a date?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Yeah, as in a date," Clark clarified. "Or you know, if you're not interested, I completely understand," Clark quickly added.

"No, I'm interested," Chris said with a grin. "I'm definitely interested."

"Great," Clark said, happy with Chris's response. He hadn't expected it to go this well. "Um, dinner and a movie, on Friday?"

"Sounds perfect," Chris said. The moment was interrupted by the ringing of Chris's cell. Glancing down at the caller id, Chris noticed that it was Wyatt calling. "Sorry Clark, I have to take this, I will be right back."

"Sure no problem," Clark replied, noticing that Chloe had also sent him a text that he should respond to.

Stepping outside of the library, Chris turned into the alley. "Wyatt!" He loudly whispered, waiting for his brother to orb in. The shimmering blue and white lights signaled his brother's arrival.

"Hey Chris," Wyatt greeted his brother, noticing that his brother seemed in a good mood. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Wyatt, can we hurry this up? Clark and I are studying," Chris said, annoyed that Wyatt was interrupting his study date. He folded his arms while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Judging by that grin on your face, I'm thinking you are doing more than studying," Wyatt teased, elbowing Chris on the shoulder. Chris just glared at him. "Okay, okay, Melinda and I need you to pop back home, say the incantation for the potion with us, and then you can get back to your 'studying'". Wyatt emphasized the word studying by making air quotations with his fingers.

"Fine, as long as we are quick," Chris replied, and the two brothers orbed back to the Halliwell Manor.

Meanwhile, Chloe had texted Clark that there was an armed robbery in progress at the Metropolis Central Bank and hostages had been taken. Clark quickly scribbled a note to Chris that he would be right back and ran to the bank. Using his x-ray vision, he was able to ascertain that there were only two armed robbers. With his speed, Clark dashed into the bank and quickly disarmed the robbers. He tied them up and deposited them outside where they were surrounded by the police and taken into custody. Brushing imaginary dirt from his hands, Clark sped back to the library, the whole incident only taking about five minutes to resolve.

Chris had orbed back a couple minutes later and walked back into the library, not realizing that Clark had made his own disappearance.

"Everything okay?" Clark asked, wondering where Chris had gotten to. He had done a quick scan of the library when he returned and didn't see the man.

"Yeah, just my brother calling and checking in. My family is still having trouble with me not being at home," Chris quickly made up on the spot. He didn't think that Clark was ready to hear that he had popped home to San Francisco to help his siblings with their demon hunting. Glancing down at the textbook, he noticed that Clark hadn't moved on from their current chapter. "Were you waiting for me to get back? You could have gone on ahead without me."

"Yeah, I just stepped out to stretch my legs," Clark lied. He didn't think that Chris was ready to hear that he used his alien heritage to stop an armed robbery. "But it's late, and I better be getting home or Chloe will be getting concerned." Standing up, he started to pack his books into his bag. Turning to Chris, Clark asked "So are we still good for dinner on Friday? Say around 7? I will text you the address and I guess we can meet there?"

Chris nodded, excited about the prospect of going out with Clark on an official date. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

xxxxx

Author's Notes: I will post the next chapter near the end of the week. Please leave a review!


	3. Be Careful What You Witch For

**Chapter 3: "Be Careful What You Witch For"**

Unfortunately, Friday took forever to arrive. Between his course load and demon vanquishing, Chris was exhausted. Still, he would not allow his tiredness to interfere with his date. Chris had threatened Wyatt and Melinda with bodily harm should they interrupt his date with Clark.

Chris looked at himself in the mirror again. He had changed his clothes five times already; he wasn't sure what to wear for the date. He really wanted to impress Clark. Finally, he decided that what he was wearing would do and orbed a couple blocks down from the Italian restaurant that Clark had chosen.

Walking up to the restaurant, Chris noticed Clark standing outside waiting for him. Clark was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a black dress shirt and leather jacket. Chris grinned and commented "So you do own something other than flannel shirts?"

Clark laughed. "I could say the same about you and your hoodies," Clark joked, taking in his date for the evening. Chris was wearing a deep green dress shirt, bringing out the colour of his eyes more. His jeans were a similar shade to the ones Clark was wearing.

"It's not my fault that I'm always cold," Chris retorted, shivering slightly as he said the words. Even though Kansas was still relatively warm in October, there was still a slight breeze in the air, making it chilly.

"I'll keep you warm," Clark blurted out, and then blushed at the innuendo behind his own words.

Chris raised his eyebrows at Clark's comment. "You have to buy me dinner first, Clark," Chris said lightly, knowing that Clark didn't mean his comment to be as sexually suggestive as it came out, or at least he didn't think so. Standing closer to Clark, Chris nodded his head towards the door to the restaurant. "Are you ready to go in? I'm starving."

"Yes, yes," Clark replied, still berating himself for his prior comment. Opening the door for Chris, Clark realized that he was officially on his first date with a man.

Dinner went exceptionally well, and Clark didn't once feel awkward or different being out with Chris. Then they went to the new zombie movie that had come out, and about halfway through the show, Clark felt brave enough to put his arm around Chris.

Chris was surprised when he felt Clark's arm resting on his shoulder, but leaned into the embrace. When they walked out of the theatre, Chris took Clark's hand, intertwining his fingers with Clark's. The two of them stood outside for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to end the evening.

"Well, I better get home," Clark finally said, breaking up the silence that had fallen. Leaning down, he went to give Chris a light kiss on the lips but Chris grabbed the back of Clark's head with one hand and deepened the kiss. "Wow," Clark stuttered, the only word he could think of after the feel of Chris's lips on his.

Chris grinned; it had been an amazing kiss. "So next time, date is on me?" He said with a smirk, assuming that with Clark's reaction, a next date was imminent.

"Sure," Clark said with a smile and then with a wave goodbye, headed off in the direction of home.

Chris turned to go through the alleyway, planning on taking his normal method of transportation back to his apartment, when a demon blinked into his pathway.

"Nyss, what are you doing here? I told you never to contact me, that I would be the one to approach you," Chris said angrily. He glanced back behind him and around in the alleyway to make sure no one had seen the demon suddenly shimmer in.

"I'm done playing games with the son of a Charmed one," Nyss hissed, grabbing Chris's collar. All of a sudden, five darklighters orbed into the alley. "So long, witch," Nyss released his grasp on Chris, shoving him to the ground. The demon waved goodbye as he disappeared back to the Underworld.

"Shit!" Chris swore under his breath, looking at the five darklighters. He hadn't expected Nyss to turn on him and five darklighters was a lot of firepower. The three men in-front of him fired their arrows at him and Chris quickly orbed out of the way. Re-appearing behind the three darklighters, he called for the arrows and with a wave of his arm, vanquished the three quickly.

Hearing raised voices from the alley that Chris had gone down, Clark had back-tracked to make sure he was okay. Chris was talking to a rather sketchy looking man that Clark had never seen before when five archers appeared in black and blue coloured balls of light. The five of them raised their crossbows, seemingly aiming at Chris.

Clark could only watch in wonder as the three of the archers shot off arrows at his date. He started to move to protect Chris, but then Chris just disappeared into blue and white balls of light and reappeared behind the first shooter.

Chris glanced over at the other two darklighters, but was distracted when he saw Clark standing at the end of the alley. "Clark!" Chris shouted. "Get out of here!" He was so focused on Clark that he neglected to see the other darklighters release their arrows.

Clark, realizing that Chris was distracted, super sped over to Chris and shielded him with his body. One arrow was deflected off of Clark's back but the other managed to pierce Chris's side. With an anguished cry, Chris fell to the ground clutching his side. They had to get out of there, and fast. Grabbing Clark's ankle, Chris orbed the two of them back to his apartment.

xxxxx

Clark stumbled as he and Chris reformed in an unknown location. It felt similar to that time that Alicia teleported him out of that abandoned elevator. Looking around at the small room and the hoodies tossed around the space, Clark quickly ascertained that they were in Chris's apartment. Clark tried to wrap his head around how they got there, but was interrupted from his thoughts when he realized that Chris was still crumpled in pain on the floor.

Carefully picking Chris up and laying him down on the couch, Clark scanned his body with his x-ray vision. It didn't look like the arrow had hit anything vital, but Chris was starting to sweat and it didn't look like the pain was receding. And the dark stain on Chris's shirt was still growing. Placing a hand on Chris's forehead and feeling the heat being generated, Clark asked worriedly, "Chris? What's happening?"

Chris opened his eyes to see Clark hovering over him, a concerned look on his face. Chris was surprised that Clark wasn't freaking out more. "P-poison," Chris stuttered, the pain in his side beginning to spread as the darklighter poison flooded through his body. "Need….need to call Wyatt," he whispered, and then passed out due to the pain.

Call Wyatt? Wasn't that his brother? How did that make any sense? Clark thought to himself, confused at Chris's request. Oh well, it wasn't like anything that evening after their date made any sense. A man disappearing in the alley, Chris being able to teleport into blue, white swirly balls of light and evil dudes dressed in black with crossbows. Reaching into Chris's pocket to grab his phone, he looked in the list of contacts for his brother's number. Pressing down on the call button, he waited anxiously for Wyatt to pick up. Clark had thought about rushing Chris to the hospital, but had a feeling that that wouldn't do much to help him.

In P3, Wyatt felt the vibration of his phone in the back of his jeans. The caller id said Chris, which was odd because he was supposed to be out on a date with Clark this evening. Stepping outside, Wyatt answered the call. "Hello?"

"Um, is this Chris's brother, Wyatt?" Clark asked, wanting to make sure it was in fact Chris's brother on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?" Wyatt replied suspiciously. He didn't recognize the voice on the other end of the phone and Chris wasn't one to loan out his phone.

"It's Clark, Chris's friend." Clark replied. "Look, this is going to sound crazy, but Chris has been hurt, some crazy dudes with crossbows and he said to call you? We are at his apartment; I'm assuming you know where that is?" The line suddenly went dead. "Wyatt, are you still there?" Clark asked, glancing down at the phone. Clark started to try to redial when blue and white balls of light entered the room. A tall man formed, with short blond hair and similar build to Chris's. "Wyatt?" Clark questioned, and the man nodded.

Wyatt quickly rushed over to where Chris was lying and placed his hands over the wound. Golden light shone from Wyatt's hands as he healed Chris. "Now we wait," Wyatt said, resting back on his knees. He could tell that the poison was now gone from Chris's system, but sometimes it took a while to regain consciousness.

"Is he going to be alright?" Clark asked nervously.

"Yes, I've removed the poison, but it might be awhile before he wakes up." Wyatt replied, looking questionably at Clark. He was surprised that Clark seemed as calm as he was, after all that he had witnessed that evening. Wyatt stepped into the kitchen, grabbing two chairs and bringing them back into the small living room. Setting one by Chris for Clark, he plopped down in the other.

Clark nodded, thanking Wyatt for the seat. Sitting down next to Chris, Clark hunched over, resting his forearms on his lap. Taking Chris's hand, he got ready for a long wait.

xxxxx

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the reviews so far! I don't have chapter 4 finished yet and I have a busy work week, but I'm still going to try to get it done by next Sunday. Thanks for reading :)


	4. The Truth Is Out There… and It Hurts

**Chapter 4: "The Truth Is Out There… and It Hurts"**

Chris slowly gained consciousness, opening his eyes to see Wyatt sitting across the tiny living room. Clark had obviously managed to get a hold of Wyatt. Realizing that his hand was being clasped by Clark's larger one, Chris smiled, glad that Clark hadn't run off on him. "So, crazy first date, huh?" Chris commented, as he slowly pushed himself into a seating position.

"Well, that's one way to describe it, I guess," Clark replied with a frown, pulling his hand back and folding his arms. "Care to explain what happened? And what you two are?" Clark waved his arms, pointing at both of the brothers.

Chris winced, Clark sounded angrier than he previously thought. Glancing over at Wyatt, Chris could tell that he was getting increasingly worried. "Wyatt, could you please let us talk alone?"

"Chris, I'm not sure –" Wyatt stopped in mid sentence. He recognized the look on Chris's face, pure Halliwell stubbornness. "Okay," Wyatt said standing up. "But call me if you need me."

"And don't tell mom," Chris added. The last thing he needed was their mom freaking out over the attack, let alone that his date had witnessed the attack itself.

"Fine. But she'll figure it out eventually Chris, and then you will have to explain to her why your new boyfriend or whatever he is knows about us." Wyatt replied, waving in Clark's general direction. He then orbed out, but stayed on a nearby rooftop, just in case Chris still needed him.

Clark had kept quiet during the brothers' conversation but had raised his eyebrows at Wyatt's reference to him as Chris's boyfriend. It was a little too soon to be throwing that term around, which made him wonder what Chris had told Wyatt about him. But now that Wyatt had left in those blue and white swirly lights, he turned back to Chris, as he had lots of questions that needed answering. Before he could even open his mouth though, he was interrupted by Chris.

"I know that you will have tons of questions Clark, but I need you to promise me something first." Chris quickly said, sensing the barrage of questions that were about to fly out of Clark's mouth. "What I am going to tell you needs to be kept a secret. It's not just my secret, it's also my family's secret. And I can't be the one who puts them at risk." He concluded seriously.

Clark nodded. He of all people could understand the need to keep some things a secret. He replied "I promise. You can trust me to keep this a secret."

Chris looked deep into Clark's eyes, searching for any sign of dishonesty. "Thank you," Chris replied, believing the sincerity in Clark's words. "Now, I think we might need a couple drinks for this conversation." And with a wave of his hand, Chris orbed two beers into the living room and after passing one to Clark, started explaining his heritage.

xxxxx

Chris took another swig of his now warm beer as he anxiously waited for Clark to say something. He had just finished telling Clark a Cliff Notes version of what it meant for him to be part witch, part whitelighter, and was waiting for some type of response. But Clark was just sitting there, with a blank expression on his face.

Chris shifted on the couch, tugging on the sleeves of his shirt. This was his first time explaining his powers to someone with no magical knowledge or background and he wasn't sure that he had done a decent job. Chris had tried to emphasize that he only used his powers for good, but he had no idea how much Clark had managed to take in.

Clark let out a long sigh. He wanted to tell Chris that everything would be alright, that he was comfortable Chris being a witch, and that they could keep dating as though nothing happened. But he would be lying. Ever since that time when Isobel and her fellow witches took over Lana, Chloe, and Lois, he had been uncomfortable with the idea of magic. And even though Chris repeatedly commented that his family came from a long line of good witches, he still wasn't convinced. And besides, he had his own secrets to keep.

Clark shook his head, standing up, and setting his empty beer bottle on the table. "Chris, I won't tell anyone what I've learned tonight," Clark promised, trying to reassure Chris. "But I'm going to need some time to process everything, and to figure out what this means for us."

Chris nodded dejectedly. He knew this could be a possible outcome of telling Clark his secret, but was hoping that Clark would be accepting of him. Clark had stuck by and helped him with the darklighters, contacting Wyatt, and making sure that he was fine after Wyatt healed him, so he thought Clark could handle the rest. He sure was really fooling himself.

"I'll let myself out," Clark said, heading towards the door. Chris looked devastated, and Clark couldn't stand to stay and look at him, knowing that it was his words that made Chris feel that way. Clark allowed himself once more glance at Chris, who was still sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, before heading out, closing the door quietly behind him.

Wyatt orbed back into Chris's apartment. He had heard the entire conversation and knew how Chris must be feeling. He had told a girlfriend about his own powers and ended up having to do a spell to erase her memory. Sitting down on the couch next to Chris, Wyatt placed his arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry Chris."

Chris smiled at his brother. He knew that Wyatt would stick around to make sure that he was okay. "It's okay Wyatt, it's not like we've been dating a long time or anything. I'll be fine." Chris said. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, Wyatt or himself.

Wyatt just nodded. He could tell how much his younger brother liked Clark and wasn't convinced by his words. Wyatt had decided earlier that he was going to keep a close eye on this Clark Kent. He knew that Chris trusted him, but he had no reason to. Besides, it was in the job description of an older brother to watch out for his younger brother.

xxxxx

Author's Notes: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but it seemed like an appropriate place to cut off. Chapter 5 will be completed in the near future and it will be longer to make up for this short chapter. Thanks for reading!


	5. Secrets and Guys

**Chapter 5: "Secrets and Guys"**

Clark had told Chris that he needed time to think about things, but it had been a month since the reveal and he still hadn't heard a word from Clark. Chris threw himself into his school work and demon vanquishing, trying to keep busy and not think about Clark. He was getting straight A's in all of his classes and between Wyatt and himself, they had dealt with over twenty demons in the past four weeks, which was a new record for them.

Chris couldn't understand why Clark's rejection was hurting him so much, after all, they had only known each other for a month and had only gone on one date. But he hadn't been sleeping or eating well, having lost about ten pounds that he didn't have to lose. His shirts were beginning to hang off his frame more so than usual.

Chris could tell that Wyatt was worried about him, but there was nothing he could do. He kept trying to tell himself that it was better that Clark found out about him earlier on in their relationship, because the rejection would have hurt even more if they had been seriously dating, but it still wasn't helping. He turned back to his Psychology textbook readings, trying to ignore the relevance of the material for this week's classes, which was on relationships.

xxxxx

It had been a month since Chris had told Clark he was a witch, and in that same amount of time, Wyatt had been researching and observing Clark Kent. It was slightly difficult, since Chris was pulling him away all the time to do demon hunts, but he was able to find out a lot of interesting information about his brother's love interest.

Wyatt had first started his research at the Metropolis University's library, looking up any mention of Clark Kent in the newspaper. He found an article in the Smallville newspaper detailing how Clark saved Lex Luthor from a car accident. There were several articles about weird occurrences happening in Smallville with speculation that they were due to the meteor rock shower, but nothing specifically relating to Clark. Realizing that he wasn't going to find out much through the papers, he decided to start following Clark.

At first, Wyatt's surveillance didn't yield any results. Clark appeared to be a fairly typical university student. He attended almost all of his classes and had frequent coffee dates with his attractive roommates, Lois and Chloe. That was until Wyatt was trailing behind Clark on his way home late one night. Wyatt and Clark both heard a scream from a woman down a nearby alleyway. Wyatt then watched as Clark super sped to the alley and used his heat ray vision to force the attacker to drop the knife that he held to the woman's throat. The attacker ran off scared and Clark helped the woman get to her destination safely. This settled it. Clark Kent was definitely not the simple farm boy that he pretended to be.

Since that incident, Wyatt had witnessed Clark using superhuman strength and saw him get shot and walk away without a mark. Wyatt couldn't figure out what Clark was as he didn't appear to have any magic. But armed with all of this knowledge, Wyatt planned to confront Clark the next night. Clark's response to their secret was hurting Chris and considering Clark had his own secrets, it was about time Clark smartened up and spoke to Chris again.

xxxxx

Wyatt was orbing from rooftop to rooftop, following Clark as he was walking back to his apartment after class. He planned to confront Clark that evening, if he could get the man somewhere alone.

Clark stepped into a nearby alleyway. He knew that Wyatt was following him, could hear the sound of his orbing with his hearing. "Well, are you just going to keep following me or are you going to come down and talk?" Clark said out loud, frustrated.

Wyatt orbed down into the alleyway. "How did you know I was following you?" Wyatt asked. He didn't know of anyone other than magical beings who could track orbs.

"Wyatt, I would think with the amount of information you know about me by now, you would know that I can hear quite well." Clark replied, rolling his eyes. He knew that Wyatt had been trailing him for several weeks. In all honesty, he was slightly relieved that Wyatt knew his abilities. That would make this conversation easier.

"True," Wyatt agreed, nodding his head slightly. He folded his arms; it was time to get down to business. "You need to stop hurting Chris." Wyatt said bluntly.

"I'm not hurting him," Clark retorted, bothered that Wyatt would think he would hurt Chris. He had been staying away from all of Chris's normal stops, not knowing what to say to the witch/whitelighter. Clark had figured it would be better if they didn't see each other, not until he figured out what to do.

"You're the first non-magical person that Chris has ever confided in and your rejection has hurt him," Wyatt explained to Clark. "I'm assuming, with all of your secrets, you realize how hard it is to tell someone who you really are."

Clark nodded, he did understand and that was why it was difficult to leave Chris that night. "We both have secrets, ones that come with big responsibilities. That's why I needed to think about things, to figure out if it would work out." He tried to rationalize.

Wyatt snorted. "Don't you think Chris deserves a chance to be part of that conversation?" He said pointedly. "Besides, he's been throwing himself into more dangerous situations against more powerful demons. You told him you just needed some time to figure things out but it's been a month Clark, a whole damn month." Wyatt concluded angrily.

Clark sighed, sitting down on a trash can that was in the alley. Wyatt was right. "I'll call him tomorrow." Clark promised, knowing that he at least owed Chris a proper conversation about their relationship. "Thanks Wyatt. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt Chris, I thought I was handling this the best way possible."

"Sometimes people don't think properly when it involves someone they care about," Wyatt said wisely, before orbing back home to San Francisco. Hopefully everything could get straightened out now.

xxxxx

Chris wrung his hands, anxiously waiting for Clark to arrive. Clark had called him late last night, asking if they could meet at the coffee shop and then go somewhere more private to talk. So here he was, twenty minutes early standing outside of the shop, with his stomach doing belly flops.

Seeing Clark's name appear on his phone last night was a bit of a shock. Even though Clark had said he would get back to him, Chris doubted that he would hear from him again as it had already been a month since they last spoke.

"Chris!" Clark called out, jogging up to the coffee shop. He too had wanted to arrive on time and ended up being early. He had thought about what Wyatt had said and realized that the only reason that he was worried about Chris's secret was because he was worried about exposing his own, which was a pathetic reason to break up their relationship. He really liked Chris and decided that if Chris was willing to forgive him, he wanted to try to make this work.

Taking a look at Chris, Clark's heart clenched. Clark saw that Wyatt had been right, Chris looked awful. He had lost weight, which being slender already, he didn't need to lose. He had dark circles under his eyes, indicating that he hadn't been sleeping well. And it was all because of him.

Chris looked up at Clark's shout. He couldn't help but let out a small smile at Clark's arrival.

"Can you do your thing and we can talk in private?" Clark asked, using his hands to try to mimic Chris's orbing.

Chris nodded, surprised that Clark was asking him to use his magic. Maybe that was a good sign of their conversation to come. Taking a look in both directions to make sure that no one could see them, Chris grabbed Clark's hand and orbed them to a small park nearby. Chris preferred the top of the San Francisco Bridge to think, but this was the next best option. And he wasn't sure how Clark felt about heights. He started to pull his hand away from Clark, but Clark only grasped his hand tighter.

Clark led Chris over to a stone bench, and sat down, Chris's hand still tightly held in his. "Chris, I'm sorry," Clark said. "You had the courage to tell me who you are and I just left. I reacted poorly. And here I am, sitting with someone that I care about and knowing that I hurt them with my actions." Clark hung his head. "Would you still be interested in trying to make this relationship work? I would completely understand if you say no."

Chris could only stare at Clark with his mouth open, Clark's comment about someone that he cares about repeating in his head. Of course he wanted to make this relationship work. But then he thought about how awful he had felt over the past month because of Clark's reaction. "Clark, I really want to make this relationship work too, but…" Chris trailed off, looking for the words for what he wanted to say.

Clark looked up into Chris's green eyes. Chris had started to say the words that he wanted to hear but then he added a 'but'.

"But you can't just leave like that again." Chris concluded. "We need to work things out, together, if we want a relationship to work." And Chris was confident that other issues would arise, having seen the issues that his mom and dad had to work through with their magic.

"I promise," Clark responded, reaching to brush a piece of stray hair behind Chris's ear. Clark leaned in and gave Chris a gentle kiss on the lips. "And I believe you owe me a date?" Clark asked cheekily.

Chris responded to Clark's kiss with another of his own. "I believe that can be arranged," he said with a grin.

xxxxx

Author's Notes: Next up, meeting the parents!


End file.
